Here We Go Again
by samcrunnk
Summary: So in life, there's changes right? It's inevitable. Growing up, heartbreak, friendships. You know stuff like that right? Well what changes when you become a vampire? Short story.
1. Here we go again

So there I was. Watching him from the distance. Him and his gorgeous ways, the spark in his eye, the predator stalk in his step.

I felt my legs stand up, and start walking over to the person that can easily break me. My love, my heart, my one and only love. I sneered at remembrance of his stupid quotation.

x-x-x-x-x

You know, I can never remember when I was as happy as I am right now in my life. I have the best husband ever. Edward freakin' Cullen! The best friend. Alice Cullen. The best (boy) friend Jasper Cullen. I lay in bed thinking of all the wonderful things that god has brought me. He's brought me friends, love, and an everlasting life. Yes, I am a vampire. I am one of the most average vampire there is. Well, besides for my shield that is. No one can touch my family, or I because of my shield. It's basically a dome that protects the inhabitants that's in it, and whenever someone uses their power on it, my shield absorbs it, and it makes it stronger against those types of attacks, It also helps me because I start to use, per se, the new power absorbed into mine. I have multiple powers, mind reading, future seeing, empathy, teleporting, elements of the world such as: earth, water, fire, and wind. Well after what I just said, I guess you shouldn't count me as normal then. I'm in an 18 Year old body, but, In actuality I'm 32 years old in real life, well, I should be. You know what sucks about this day though? I'm turning 33 today. My birthday. Ooh joy I shuddered at the thought of it.

I headed downstairs into the family room awaiting my certain doom.

'BEELLLLLAAAA' Alice screeched.

_Oh crap._

'HAPPPYYY BIRRTTHHHDAAAAAYYY!'

Please, kill me now.

HA! No pun intended.

Where the hell is Edward?

As if reading my closed-shell of a mind, my own Adonis came crashing into my room and gathered me into a vampire-crushing cradle like hug.

'Edd- gaahh- waaaaarrd! I can't BRRREEEAAAFFFFF.' (a/n: lol yes I meant to put 'breaf')

My angel chuckled lightly and set me back on my feet.

'Oh my dearest Bella, I'm so happy you are one of us.'

He pulled me so close to him, that our foreheads were touching.

That's when I knew I was not mistaken. He is mine, forever and always.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**hey you guys it's Sam here(: I realize that my chapter are short, that's just the way I write. I also understand that I have some unfinished fics that I've written, but I'm hoping on continuing later this summer or fall, please be patient with me**. **I would absolutely LOVE to hear your thoughts on my story, so please review! Also pm me if you have some ideas, I listen to everyone! Well, since I feel bad about not updating since last year, here I will upload the next 2 chapters. So hats off to you guys!:) I love my readers! So in the famous words of Chad Dylon Cooper "PEACE OUT SUKKAS" ;D R&R3 Until the next update, **

**-Sam**


	2. You detest me

'Alright, bring it! Emmett where's my cake?'

Haha, I laughed at my own joke because I ironically detested human food more than anyone else in the family.

'Happy Birthday Bella!'

'Happy b-day bells!'

'Happy 33rd!'

Came birthday wishes from my family as soon as I stepped into the kitchen.

Jasper then wrapped his arms around my waist, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and handed my present to me. As you must be wondering why is Jasper treating me that way is because we have a special brother and sister bond that's stronger than anyone else's. Everyone in the family is okay with this considering we have a deep, emotion connection that is unbreakable. So they're okay with this behavior, although Edward does have his moments. Just like now for example.

'Edward can you please stop gripping the table before you make a dent in it?' I smirked over to my over envious husband whom I love so much.

'Well Bella! Let's open your presents!' Squealed the five foot pixie next to me.

I nodded my head, and the whole family went over to the living room to watch.

I started to open Jasper's present since it was still in my hand, and in it I found two plane tickets.

"What the hell Jasper? WE'RE GOING TO ALASKA?"

The whole family knows I hate cold weather. All of the wildlife selection tastes so bland when they're warm blooded.

Dead silence.

Hmmm… maybe they thought I was mad?

I decided to break the ice and give a hug back to Jasper for his uh, gift. (It's the thought that counts right?)

As soon as I gathered my valuable friend in a bone-crushing hug, I could feel him start to shake uncontrollably. Then I could feel something burning into my skin. I yelped in surprise, looked down at my shirt, and realized that the burning sensation was acid. Vampiric Acid. Jasper was… crying?

'Jasper was it something I said? I love your gift! It's the best gift ever!' I said frantically searching for whatever answer that will make my best friend stop crying.

He shook he head no in response and lifted his head up and looked me in the eye.

He had a look in his eye that told me to block his mind and read it.

_Bella, my dearest bella._

_Yes Jasper? What's wrong?_

_Bella I don't know how to say this, but they, (his eyes flickering toward Edward and Alice who were in a concerned huddle) they cheated on us Bella._

And that was the last I heard before I blacked out into a familiar welcoming silence.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**So how about that? Bet you didn't see that coming;) Haha.. or maybe you did lol. Jasper got the tickets for Bella to get away from the 'cheaters'. Please don't hate me, I know I write veeeery short chapters, but the thing is, is that I get writer's block. I only write enough to get my point out for the chapter. But please believe me when I say that there will be a lot of chapters to make up for the small number of words in each chapter.**

**PLEASE R&R IT PUSHES ME TO KEEP WRITING.**

**-3Sam  
**


End file.
